Solstice d'hiver
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Hinata, découragée, s'apprête à vivre le solstice d'hiver où il est de coutume d'offrir des cadeaux. Comme toujours, elle va en offrir un anonymement à Naruto, habitué à recevoir le cadeau d'un inconnu. Mais cette année, Hinata va commettre une erreur...
1. L'Anniversaire

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Bon, alors, voilà j'ai écrit cette fiction après un rêve (comme souvent d'ailleurs) Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus à part, _

_Bonne lecture à ceux qui me liront !^^

* * *

_

Chapitre 1

Happy end, grand amour, bonheur éternel, voilà les mots qui ont bercés Hinata durant toute son enfance. Ces livres d'images, ces indémodables contes de fées, ces dessins animés où tout finit bien dans le meilleur des mondes, tout cela n'a fait que la maintenir dans sa bulle. A l'écart de ce qu'était la vie, la vraie, dure et froide. Hinata a survécu pendant dix sept ans grâce à ces mots hypocrites. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle se berçait d'illusions, de fausses idées et de rêves impossibles mais quand on est une enfant c'est normal. Maintenant, la jeune fille se rend compte que son aveuglement a été total, elle avait toujours cru qu'à force de gentillesse sa sœur l'accepterait, qu'avec un entraînement acharné elle surprendrait son père et qu'avec plus d'efforts Naruto la remarquerait. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle-même que ça ne marcherait pas. Elle avait pourtant voulut y croire, avoir l'espoir jusqu'au bout.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le bout. Devant son gâteau d'anniversaire surmonté par dix-sept bougies et entourée d'une foule de chaises, elle aurait pu connaître le goût du bonheur. Mais le gâteau a été fait par la boulangerie du coin, acheté il y a une demi-heure par elle-même. Les bougies ne sont pas allumées car les souhaits auxquels elle s'accrochait étant enfant ne se sont jamais réalisés. Et c'est une foule de chaises vides qui la regarde pleurer silencieusement, recroquevillée sur elle-même devant une part du gâteau à demi entamé.

Aujourd'hui le goût des larmes n'est plus salé.

Mais amer.

Doucement, elle se lève, quitte la salle pour ne pas subir, en plus, l'humiliation d'être vu aussi désespérée. Sans un bruit, avec sa discrétion habituelle, elle monte les marches et ferme la porte de sa chambre. Hinata n'a même plus la force de hurler de tristesse, de frapper pour se défouler et tout simplement d'essayer d'oublier. Le miroir face au lit lui renvoi son reflet qu'elle a apprit à supporter au fil des ans. Des longs cheveux noirs cascadent le long de ses hanches jusqu'aux creux de ses reins, une franche couvre son front, frontière de cheveux derrière laquelle elle se cache. Sa peau est laiteuse, tranchant avec la noirceur de sa chevelure. Il était étrange qu'elle ait un teint parfaitement blanc et pur malgré ses rigoureux entraînements. Mais aujourd'hui plus rien n'a d'importance. Son visage est mangé par d'immenses yeux blancs aux reflets mauves, symboles du clan des Hyûga. Regard qui lui rappelle sans cesse sa honte d'être aussi faible dans une caste aussi puissante. Deux longues traînées de larmes sillonnent ses joues. Sa famille a ignoré son anniversaire, ses amis se sont contentés d'un simple « joyeux anniversaire » vendredi en fin de journée croyant qu'une phrase aussi courte aurait pu combler sa tristesse. Bien sûr elle a reçut des cadeaux de la part de l'équipe huit et de Neji mais là, seule le jour J, la tristesse la démonte. En tant normal, elle se serait levée et aurait fait son entraînement quotidien puisque demain elle a rendez-vous avec Kiba, Shino et Kurenaï-sensei. Et elle aurait reprit courage comme toujours. Mais dix-sept ans de faux espoirs et de déception ont eu raison d'elle : elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Rien qu'un pauvre fantôme retenu en vie par son amour pour un jeune homme.

Qui ne la regarde même pas.

Pathétique.

Le visage enfouit dans ses draps, elle pleure.

_

* * *

C'est le premier chapitre alors il est triste mais bon ça va s'arranger…_

_Review s'il vous plait __ ? :)  
_


	2. Au dessus des Hokages

_Voici la suite, _

_Merci à ceux qui laissent leurs avis:)_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 2

Aujourd'hui encore elle a été humiliée. Elle a encore mordu la poussière face à Kiba et Shino et même son senseï n'a rien dit sans doute n'avait-elle plus la force d'encourager Hinata alors qu'elle sait que c'est vain. La jeune fille est assise sur un banc au dessus de têtes des Hokages de Konoha gravées dans le roc. Elle surplombe le village du feu qu'un vent frais, messager d'un automne tardif, caresse et lentement elle ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir le gâchis de toute une vie. La sienne. Elle n'a pas envie de rentrer chez elle, Hanabi va encore la regarder de haut comme si elle était la dernière des ratées. Ce qui, à son avis, n'est pas totalement faux. Pour avoir à croiser le regard méprisant de son père qui ne sait plus quoi faire d'elle. Pour devoir subir la pitié de Neji. Pour affronter ses problèmes. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux qu'elle ferme lentement.

« Hinata ? »

La jeune fille ouvre brusquement les yeux mais ne bouge pas, espérant vainement qu'il va partir et la laisser seule sur son banc. Mais le jeune homme n'en fait rien et elle l'entend s'approcher inexorablement d'elle. _Va-t-en ! Par pitié, laisse-moi ! Ne me regarde pas ! _

« Hinata ! retentie la voix de Naruto. Mais, tu pleures ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Hinata ? »

Elle tente de refouler ses larmes pour prendre la parole et le rassurer mais sa voix s'étrangle dans sa gorge faisant naître de nouvelles larmes.

« Je…Je…Tout… tout va… bi…Bien, répond-t-elle en hoquetant.

- Ne mens pas, il lui prend doucement le visage entre ses mains et croise son regard cherchant à détecter l'origine de sa peine. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Hinata pleure plus fort en croisant ces yeux océan qui la font chavirer. Ces yeux qui ne la regarde pas elle mais une autre konochi aux cheveux roses et belle comme une fleur. La présence rassurante qu'il dégage, l'énergie qu'il donne aux autres et sa confiance en ses convictions l'atteignent de plein fouet.

_Je t'aime !_ hurle-t-elle en silence. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que Sakura pour toi ! Elle ne t'a pas accordé un regard avant ton retour. Elle n'a jamais vu ton courage, ton assurance et tes efforts pour impressionner tout Konoha ! Elle t'a toujours repoussé alors que moi je t'aime depuis toujours je te vois depuis toujours. Je crois en toi. Tu n'as pas idée de la torture que c'est de t'avoir vu te déclarer sans cesse à Sakura ! Naruto je t'aime tellement. Tellement… Ça fait trop mal !_

Mais elle ne dit pas un mot et se contente de baisser la tête pour cacher sa tristesse. Attendant qu'il parte. Contrairement à ses attentes, le jeune homme entoure son corps de ses bras et le visage d'Hinata se retrouve alors collé contre le torse de Naruto. Tout d'un coup, elle ne sait plus bien si elle doit pleurer sur cet amour à sens unique ou sourire de bonheur d'être contre lui à respirer son odeur. Tout se mélange et ses joues se colorent d'un rouge vif. La chaleur du corps du jeune homme se diffuse en elle et ses pleurs se tarissent. Comme pour le retenir, elle lui rend son étreinte faisant preuve d'une audace dont elle ne se croyait pas capable. Elle sent son visage virait à la couleur tomate. Heureusement qu'il ne le voit pas et qu'elle ne peut pas voir sa réaction. Naruto lui aussi est légèrement rose mais il n'a pas envie de la lâcher, l'odeur de vanille qu'elle dégage et la douceur de sa peau le font se sentir trop bien pour qu'il s'éloigne. Hinata ne sait pas combien de temps elle est restée dans cet état second dont Naruto la réveille soudain.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Hinata ?

-Je…Je suis nulle, dit-elle après un silence en bégayant, je ne pourrais pas répondre aux désirs de… de mon père, je ne surpasserais ja…jamais Ne…Neji. Je…je ne serais jamais comme Hanabi ou… ou … Saku…Sakura.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à être comme elles ? Hanabi est Hanabi, Sakura c'est Sakura et toi c'est toi Hinata.

-Je… Je…, les mots se bousculent dans sa tête elle ne sait pas comment lui faire comprendre sans lui avouer son amour.

-Toi, tu es gentille avec tout le monde. Tu es apaisante et sensible. Tu as plein de qualités Hinata. Pourquoi tu ne les vois pas ? Qu'importe ce que pense ton père, et ce qu'il veut. Ce qui compte avant tout c'est que tu t'acceptes telle que tu es.

-Mais…mais… Je ne suis pas…aussi… for…forte que Neji, se lamente-t-elle. Je suis nulle.

-Tu n'es pas nulle ! Neji est plus fort c'est vrai mais tu es plus humaine Hinata. Et puis tu fais beaucoup d'efforts pour te surpasser… Et un jour ça payera tu verras. Moi…moi aussi j'étais comme toi envers Sasuke. Je me sentais tout le temps inférieur et faible… Je…

-C'est faux ! s'exclame la jeune Hyûga en relevant sa tête devenue cramoisie, tu es bien meilleur que lui ! Davantage que quiconque au village ! Tu es fort et gentil, tu es toujours là pour tes amis et tu es rassurant !

-Hinata…, chuchote-t-il étonné par la soudaine détermination de la jeune fille.

-Tu vaux dix fois plus que Sasuke ! Il est froid et il ne pense pas aux autres ! Tu le surpasses car tu es loyal. Et c'est pour ça que pour moi tu… »

Hinata se mord la langue au dernier moment, elle ne doit pas lui dire ! Elle ne veut pas briser leur amitié.

« Tu es un ami sur qui je peux compter. »

A la vue de Naruto les cheveux blonds auréolés par la lumière du soleil et la regardant avec tendresse elle devint muette et son cœur s'affole. Soudain, le son de la cloche du village vint briser leur échange de regards.

« Je dois y aller, dit-il à regret, j'ai rendez-vous avec Sakura. »

Hinata reçoit la phrase comme une gifle et vivement elle se détache de lui. Elle ne le regarde plus laissant ses yeux observer Konoha. La jalousie lui mord le cœur. Naruto l'observe, étonné de sa brusque réaction.

« Moi aussi je dois rentrer il se fait tard.

-Au revoir Hinata, lui lance-t-il en s'éloignant d'un signe de la main, n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit. Si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas !»

La jeune Hyûga le regarde partir loin d'elle pour retrouver Sakura. Le cœur en miette. Elle avait eut le maigre espoir qu'il reste auprès d'elle en continuant à la rassurer avec ses mots qui sont comme un baume au cœur pour elle.

Mais non.

Elle s'est encore créer des illusions pour rien.

…

Hinata marche dans les rues de Konoha en direction du manoir. Doucement, sans se presser elle avance. Savourant le souvenir des bras de Naruto autour de son corps, de son souffle chaud contre ses cheveux. De ses paroles rassurantes qui lui ont redonnées espoir. Et de la douleur lorsqu'il est parti rejoindre Sakura. Discrètement, elle entre dans sa maison et sent le regard brûlant de colère de son père sur elle.

« C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?

-Je suis navrée père. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. »

Et c'était vrai.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer, elle court s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se jette sur le lit et se roule en boule dans ses draps. Revivant ce qui lui semble si fragile et lointain. Puis elle s'endort, sa respiration profonde et régulière emplie la pièce. Elle n'a même pas quitté ses vêtements pour garder le plus longtemps possible l'odeur du jeune homme sur elle.

_

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	3. Les Achats de Neji et Hinata

_Bonjour :) _

_Petit chapitre intermédiaire mais nécessaire pourtant... (je me suis cassée la tête sur les cadeaux ^^")_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 3

Hinata entrouvre les yeux faiblement, le matin filtre à travers ses volets lui chatouillant le visage, l'invitant à se lever. Elle se retourne dans son lit et s'étire pour enfin sortir ses pieds de dessous les couettes chaudes en grimaçant. Il est à peine 6h30. Mais elle préfère quitter rapidement la maison pour ne pas se confronter à sa famille ou encore aux regards hypocrites des serviteurs. Doucement elle glisse sous la douche, laissant l'eau tiède finir de la réveiller. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a ni mission ni entraînement et n'a pas le moral pour aller s'entraîner. Elle décide donc de profiter de cette belle journée pour aller se balader. Tout plutôt que rester enfermée entre ces quatre murs. La jeune fille tresse ses longs cheveux et enfile un jean et un pull mauve à grosses mailles. Après un rapide déjeuné dans la silencieuse cuisine, elle sort attrapant son parapluie et porte-monnaie au passage ; malgré le soleil brillant, le fond de l'air est frais et des nuages grisâtres encombrent le ciel.

Tandis qu'elle flâne dans les rues, elle se souvient brusquement que demain c'est le solstice d'hiver et qu'à cette occasion, on offre un cadeau à ses amis. Hinata se rend soudain compte qu'elle a oublié totalement, et qu'elle doit trouver un présent pour Sakura (car bien qu'elle en soit jalouse, elle et la jeune fille s'entendent bien) Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Kurénaï, Neji et Naruto. Bien entendu Naruto. Depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, elle a toujours consacré une partie de son argent pour lui offrir un cadeau à l'occasion de ce jour. Bien sûr, n'étant pas courageuse elle n'a jamais osé lui donner en main propre et a toujours laissé le cadeau devant la porte du jeune homme. Faisant preuve d'une grande témérité, pense-t-elle ironiquement en grinçant des dents. Elle est si lâche qu'elle n'a jamais laissé autre chose avec qu'un simple « Pour Naruto, un ami très cher » sur le paquet sans jamais signer. Cachant à tous cet acte. Comme une lâche ! Que va-t-elle lui donner cette année ? La dernière fois, elle avait offert un ensemble de kunais avec gravé « N. Uzumaki » dessus, celle d'avant ça avait été un livre de recettes consacré entièrement aux ramens, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la première fois… Il y avait de cela tellement longtemps.

Hinata acheta tous ses présents avec l'argent récolté de ses missions et non celui de son père qu'elle reposait toujours sans jamais l'utiliser. Dépendre de lui la répugnait et la faisait se sentir encore plus misérable. Pour Neji, Kiba et Shino, elle prit le même ensemble de kunais qu'elle avait offert à Naruto avec leurs noms gravés dessus, pour Tenten, sa meilleure amie, elle acheta une robe de forme traditionnelle agrémentée de motif de fleurs de cerisier. Un vêtement qui avait tapé dans l'œil de son amie lors de leurs dernières sorties. Elle prit un joli bracelet rose où se découpé les lettres du prénom de Sakura. Puis une boîte de chocolat pour Kurénaï dont le stress atteignait des sommets en ce moment car son petit garçon faisait ses dents. Enfin, en passant devant un magasin de peinture, elle s'était arrêtée nette face au tableau accroché dans le fond de la boutique. Une peinture de la vue que l'on avait du sommet de la tête des Hokages. Le parfait cadeau pour le blondinet qui adorait cet endroit.

Maintenant elle est dans sa chambre et tente d'emballer tous les cadeaux. Puis elle prend son stylo et sur chacun d'eux elle écrit de son écriture fine un petit mot. Soudain elle entend des tapotements sur sa porte de chambre et entre son cousin Neji Hyûga. Hinata et lui commencent à bien s'entendre malgré le fait qu'il tente de la protéger des foudres de son père ce qui l'horripile. Elle sait se défendre toute seule ! Bien qu'elle sache très bien qu'il est plus fort qu'elle ne le sera jamais, son cœur se serre mais elle tente de faire bonne figure.

« Entre Nii-san, dit-elle avec affection.

- Que fais-tu Hinata-chan ?

- J'ai fini d'emballer les cadeaux pour le solstice. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Euh… Voilà… Ben… »

Devant son air déconfit, la jeune fille tente de démêler ces explications. Neji n'a jamais été comme elle, timide et gêné. Alors que se passait-il ?

« Nii-san ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, dit-il après un rire nerveux, juste… J'aimerais offrir quelque chose à Tenten enfin tu vois…

- Et tu ne sais pas si ça va lui plaire ? »

Le jeune acquiesce avant de sortir de sa poche une chaîne en argent où pend un pendentif en forme de kunai. Hinata écarquille les yeux et sourit avant de tourner la tête vers son cousin la regardant d'un air sérieux.

« Il est superbe Nii-san. Tenten va adorer c'est certain.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, elle sourit doucement. »

Soudain, entre une fille d'environ treize ans dans la chambre. C'est Hanabi qui ordonne à Hinata et Neji de descendre manger. Les deux jeunes gens la suivent. Hinata sourit en regardant son cousin qui retrouve son comportement de glaçon. Demain, il ferait une heureuse et la jeune Hyûga espère surtout que sa meilleure amie saura déchiffrée ce qui se cache derrière ce cadeau et que son cousin ne veut pas exprimer.

Mais pour cela, elle ne s'en fait pas trop.

* * *

_Voilà, je me pose soudain une question... Si les cadeaux sont crédibles et si le Neji que j'ai modelé n'est pas trop éloigné de la réalité... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et Hinata, son caractère colle-t-il avec celui qu'elle a dans le manga ?_

_Bientôt la suite avec l'erreur d'Hinata..._


	4. Joie et Peine de la distribution

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voilà un chapitre plus long qui j'espère vous plaira, pas mal de difficultés je dois dire mais bon..._

_Bonne lecture !^^_

_PS : merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews !

* * *

_

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se lève rapidement, prend une douche en quatrième vitesse et saute dans sa robe en laine blanche pour descendre rejoindre Neji qui mange tranquillement dans la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, et pour tout les autres jours à venir, Hinata a décidé de ne plus se morfondre et de suivre les conseils de Naruto. Elle ne peut pas pour l'instant arrêter d'être jalouse de Sakura mais s'entraîner encore, faire des efforts et des progrès à son échelle sans envier les autres. Ca elle doit y arriver, s'était-elle répétée sous la douche. Dans la cuisine, elle pose devant son cousin un paquet avant de lancer doucement.

« Joyeux solstice d'hiver Neji.

- Joyeux solstice d'hiver Hinata-chan ! lui répond-t-il en lui plaçant entre les mains un paquet enveloppé dans un papier vert. »

Ensemble, ils ouvrent leurs cadeaux respectifs. Hinata découvre un rouleau contenant une technique de la bunke. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil dessus avant de sourire à son cousin.

« J'ai vu que t'avais fait pas mal de progrès, alors comme ça maintenant t'as une technique à apprendre en plus. Tu verras elle est parfaite pour l'attaque autant que pour la défense. Si tu ne comprends pas tout je pourrais t'aider mais tu as le niveau, lui explique-t-il.

- Merci Nii-san !

- Merci à toi pour les kunai, sourit-il. Au fait Kiba est passé il y a une demi-heure, il t'attend à votre terrain d'entraînement habituel.

- D'accord j'y vais. »

Tout en attrapant le reste des cadeaux dans sa chambre, elle enfile ses bottes et court en direction de son lieu de rendez-vous. En arrivant, elle voit les silhouettes de ses deux amis et de son sensaï qui se découpent dans le champ.

« Hinata ! hurle le maître chien en l'apercevant. »

La jeune fille sourit en réponse à son salut avant de se stopper essoufflée devant eux, ils ont déjà ouvert plusieurs cadeaux comme l'indique la montagne de papiers sur le banc. La jeune fille leur tend les leurs. Aussitôt la boîte ouverte, Kurénaï commence à manger ses chocolats, souriant de plaisir. Kiba et Shino la remercient et lui donnent le sien. C'est un paquet pas bien grand et pas emballé, couvert de petits trous. Intriguée, elle soulève le couvercle et se retrouve nez à nez avec un minuscule chaton blanc comme la neige possédant d'immenses yeux verts. Stupéfaite, elle ne peut pas décrocher ses yeux de la petite boule de poil.

« Joyeux solstice d'hiver Hinata, s'exclame Kiba, de la part de moi, Shino et Kurénaï. »

La jeune fille sort le petit animal de sa boîte et le caresse doucement, puis elle relève son visage leur dévoilant un magnifique sourire. Avant de demander quel est son nom.

« A toi de décider de comment elle s'appelle, lui répond gentiment sa sensaï.

- Fubuki, oui Fubuki (littéralement Tempête de neige) ! décide Hinata en la serrant contre elle. »

Tandis que Shino et Kiba essayent contre un arbre leurs nouveaux kunais, Hinata discute avec Kurénaï sur le banc en dessous du grand cèdre.

« Hinata, j'ai vu qu'au dernier entraînement tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette, ça ne va pas ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Oh, murmure lentement l'Hyûga, non ne vous en faîtes, ça va mieux. »

Pour une fois, la jeune fille ne ment pas, elle va bien. La tristesse de son anniversaire, ses pleurs et son découragement ont été effacés par quelques paroles et un sourire de Naruto. Il possède un pouvoir sur elle qu'il n'imagine même pas. Son cœur se serre. Elle a envie de le voir, il lui manque, elle a besoin de ses bras réconfortants et de sa voix chaleureuse. La jeune fille secoue la tête pour échapper à ses pensées.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas senseï.

- J'espère bien, je n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas motivée. J'ai cru que tu avais régressé et avec tous les efforts que tu as faits ça aurait été bien dommage. »

Hinata rougit, Kurénaï a dissimilé dans sa phrase un compliment qui l'a touché. Finalement, leur senseï parti et ils se quittèrent, chacun voulant distribuer ses cadeaux. L'Hyûga glisse dans la large poche de sa veste noire Fubuki. La petite chatte semble être à l'aise et sort juste sa tête pour écarquiller les yeux face à ce monde qui l'entoure. La jeune fille rit de ce petit museau blanc étonné, ses amis ont eut une bonne idée.

Hinata marche tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, réfléchissant au moyen de donner son cadeau à Naruto. Ou plutôt d'aller déposer le cadeau sur le pas de la porte du jeune homme. Elle arrive devant chez sa meilleure amie et sonne. A travers les carreaux bien nettoyés de Tenten, elle remarque que la maison est déserte et en soupirant elle s'éloigne pour aller percuter celle qu'elle cherche. La konoichi aux macarons lui saute dessus, un large sourire est étalé sur ses lèvres et ses yeux chocolat pétillent. Sans peine, Hinata reconnait le collier qu'elle porte et la main de Tenten entrelacée avec celle de Neji lui permet de savoir sans mal que le but de son cousin a été atteint : sortir avec sa coéquipière. Hinata n'avait pas douté de sa réussite puisque les confidences qu'elle et son amie se faisaient lui avaient permis de comprendre que les sentiments étaient partagés. L'Hyûga place entre ses mains la robe emballée et face la mine réjouie de Tenten, la jeune fille sait qu'elle a fait mouche.

« Hina ! C'est trop gentil ! Si tu savais comme elle me faisait envie ! Tiens c'est pour toi, s'exclame-t-elle en sortant un paquet de son sac, Joyeux solstice d'hiver Hina-chan !

- Merci, souffle-t-elle en le déballant pour y découvrir un tissu bleu nuit. »

Hinata relève les yeux, étonnée que Tenten ait choisit de lui offrir un vêtement. Il s'agit d'une robe à bretelles, bouffante, d'un bleu nuit, tombant aux genoux, le tout livré avec un discret décolleté. La jeune fille écarquille les yeux : trop belle !

« Whoua…, murmure-t-elle.

- Met là et après on verra bien ce qu'arrive à dire Naruto ! »

La jeune Hyûga pique un fard et tente de trouver une réplique qui se transforme en un bafouillage, son cousin et sa copine rient de sa gêne. Hinata prend congé, voulant les laisser profiter de leur nouvelle situation.

« N'oublie pas qu'on se retrouve les autres à la fête de ce soir, je passe chez toi un peu avant, lui lance Tenten tandis qu'elle s'éloigne. »

Hinata acquiesce, avant de se retourner pour partir en direction du bureau de Tsunade espérant y trouver Sakura. Au passage elle entrouvre sa poche pour voir comment se porte Fubuki, celle-ci s'est assoupie contre elle. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, la jeune fille avance lentement dans la rue principale, appréciant le spectacle de la préparation à la fête et aux feux d'artifice. Tout Konoha est en effervescence, et la ville revêt son habit de guirlandes, de lampions, et autres décorations. Le parc est envahi par les tables pour le banquet et de partout les cris et ordres fusent. Une douce odeur de nourriture embaume l'air mettant la jeune fille en appétit.

En entrant dans les locaux, elle croise Shizune qui lui indique où se trouve Sakura. Lorsque Hinata la repère, celle-ci est affairée à classer des dizaines de feuilles. Comme l'élève de Tsunade n'a pas remarqué sa présence, comme toujours discrète, l'Hyûga la dévisage ouvertement. Sakura est indéniablement belle, ses vêtements dévoilent ses formes tandis qu'elle-même se cache sous de larges tuniques, elle affiche une assurance qu'Hinata n'a pas, trop timide. Et quand enfin, la jeune konoichi lève la tête et lui sourit, Hinata a un pincement au cœur, elle-même n'a pas un aussi joli visage. Elle a soudainement envie de pleurer à la vue d'un joli collier qui pendouille à son cou, ça ne peut être que de Naruto.

« Hinata ! Joyeux solstice d'hiver, lance-t-elle en s'élançant farfouiller dans son sac posé sur une chaise. Tiens, c'est pour toi ! »

Hinata serre les dents et baisse timidement la tête en prenant le paquet emballé avec soin. Elle l'ouvre et y trouve un livre sur les plantes et le jardinage.

« J'ai remarqué que tu aimais beaucoup les plantes, explique-t-elle.

- Merci Sakura, arrive à articuler la konoichi, j'ai commencé un jardin sur mon balcon, ça va m'aider…

- De rien, lui sourit-elle avant de demander brusquement, tu cherches Naruto ?

- N…non, bafouille Hinata en rougissant, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Oh, il est superbe ! s'écrit Sakura en le déballant pour aussitôt le mettre à son poignet. Merci ! Il va bien avec le collier de Naruto tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si…, murmure faiblement l'Hyûga avant de reculer doucement vers la sortie, je dois y aller. A ce soir !

- Hinata ? Attend ! »

Mais la jeune fille a déjà quitté la pièce. Elle court dans les couloirs tentant de retenir l'eau qui coulent de ses yeux, pour ne pas que les autres la voit pleurer. Mais c'est peine perdue car de silencieuses larmes roulent sur ses joues pâles. Shizune la regarde sortir d'un air étonné mais la jeune fille n'en a cure. Elle va s'effondrer sur un banc libre derrière les locaux et enroule ses bras autour de ses jambes posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle ne retient plus ses reniflements et ses pleurs. De toute façon, elle le savait, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'essayait-elle pas de passer outre ? D'oublier son amour pour Naruto ! De se réjouir pour lui et Sakura ! Mais, elle ne peut pas. Elle crève d'amour pour lui depuis trop longtemps pour oublier. La jeune fille se gifle tentant de se reprendre. Il n'y a pas de place pour la petite fille timide dans le cœur de Naruto, tout comme il n'y a pas de place pour la petite fille timide dans le clan Hyûga. Elle est faible, lâche, timide, pleurnicharde et laide. Ses sanglots redoublent, elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas s'apitoyer sur elle-même ! Elle n'arrive même pas à tenir ses promesses ! Ses spasmes et pleurs ainsi que sa course ont réveillé Fubuki qui sort de la poche de la veste pour grimper sur elle. Elle vient se loger dans le cou de sa maîtresse léchant de sa langue râpeuse sa peau tendre. Faisant rire Hinata.

La jeune fille relève la tête, essuyant ses larmes inutiles et attrape son sac en plastique après avoir placé Fubuki dans sa poche. Elle ne doit pas rester à pleurer dans la rue. Il lui reste encore ce cadeau à livrer. Son cadeau. Elle se dirige vers l'appartement du jeune homme, elle connaît par cœur le trajet tout comme les traits du visage du blondinet. Ces derniers temps, elle a fait plein de missions en sa compagnie, elle en avait été ivre de bonheur, en avait presque oublié qu'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié à son égard. Soudain, elle se retrouve devant l'immeuble. Elle monte les cinq étages pour enfin faire face à la porte. Elle espère qu'il n'est pas chez lui et dépose sur le pallier le tableau difficilement emballé. Un petit mot, comme toujours accompagne le paquet « A Naruto, joyeux solstice d'hiver. Je t'aime. » Oui, cette fois-ci elle a osé. De toute façon, elle ne risque rien, il ne sait pas et ne se doute pas qu'il s'agit de la fille la plus timide de Konoha. Et puis lui avoir déclaré même indirectement et anonymement l'a soulagée. Elle pose sa main contre la porte et en caresse le bois sombre. Puis lentement elle s'en éloigne, et redescend les escaliers. Une fois en bas, elle sort Fubuki de sa poche. Sur le chemin du retour, elle caresse la petite boule de poil nerveusement.

* * *

_Je me demande soudain si Hinata serait capable de faire ça, à votre avis ? N'est-elle pas trop timide ? En même temps il s'agit d'un moyen détourné pour éviter le face à face... D'ailleurs que pensez-vous du cadeau de l'équipe d'Hinata ?_


	5. Naruto découvre

_Coucou, voilà la suite!_  
_J'espère que vous aimerez je ne savais pas bien comment intégrer la façon de penser de Naruto alors j'ai fait au feeling. On verra bien ce que vous en pensez ^^._

_En tout cas bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 5

Naruto a attendu toute la journée. Il sait qu'il le trouvera. Le cadeau anonyme sur le paillasson de son appartement. Ça fait des années qu'il en reçoit, et à chaque fois c'est avec la même impatience qu'il le découvre contre sa porte. Et en rentrant chez lui après sa distribution de cadeaux, il le voit, immanquablement. Il a fini par s'y habituer depuis le temps mais ne pas savoir qui à chaque solstice depuis déjà dix ans lui offre ce cadeau l'excite. Quelqu'un qui le connaît bien car à chaque fois, ça lui plaît. Il attrape le paquet d'une forme rectangulaire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de rentrer dans son antre. Il jette négligemment ses clés sur le buffet pour ensuite s'installer sur son canapé et l'ouvrir. Un tableau. Naruto découvre un paysage familier, la vue qu'il a lorsqu'il se perche sur la tête du quatrième Hokage. Le paysage a été peint comme si le soleil se coucher, le moment où le jeune homme aime le plus s'y installer. Les toits sont dorés et la terre semble s'enflammer. Naruto reste quelques instants à le contempler pour ensuite trouver le petit mot qui l'accompagne. Il apprécie autant le message que le cadeau en lui-même. Lorsqu'il le lit, ça lui redonne courage car il sait que quelqu'un quelque part l'observe et l'admire. Le considère comme un ami depuis toujours. La première fois qu'il a reçut le cadeau, il n'avait eu aucun paquet cette journée là (Iruka ayant oublié). Il avait trouvé ce petit cadeau contre sa porte qui l'attendait sagement avec un « Joyeux solstice d'hiver Naruto, futur Hokage ». Il s'était alors senti heureux, fou de joie, ivre d'énergie. Quelqu'un quelque part croyait en lui. Et encore aujourd'hui.

Mais cette année c'est différent. L'écriture fine et déliée qu'il adore lire et savourer les quelques mots, ne recèle pas le même message encourageant que les autres fois. Non. Aujourd'hui, l'inconnu lui dit « Je t'aime ». Naruto en reste un instant inerte, bouche bée. Les lettres tourbillonnent dans son esprit. Quelqu'un l'aime lui, Naruto Uzumaki. Quelqu'un l'aime. Quelqu'un dont il ne sait rien mais qui apparemment le connaît bien. Soudain, des coups contre sa porte le font sursauter et apparaît Sakura. Naruto émerge à peine de ses pensées emmêlées et il ne saisit pas tout ce que son amie lui dit. Il la regarde un moment, ahuri.

« Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ?

- Tu n'es pas prêt pour la fête dépêche toi ! Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme un baka ? »

Naruto se rend compte soudain que son amie est vêtue d'une robe de soirée rose, que ses cheveux sont coiffés en chignon et qu'elle est maquillée. Il s'excuse et se précipite sous la douche. Sakura soupire avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle remarque que la pièce aurait besoin d'un peu de nettoyage mais il est vrai que Naruto vit seul et enchaîne les missions avec peu d'interruptions. Tout d'un coup, elle remarque le tableau sur la table basse. La beauté du paysage la submerge et elle ne peut s'empêcher de caresser la toile. Puis elle remarque le bout de papier. Etant curieuse de naissance, elle le lit. Elle écarquille les yeux à son tour, une déclaration d'amour ? Non de non ! Brusquement, elle remarque que cette écriture ne lui est pas inconnue. Une idée germe dans son esprit. Non de non ! Elle ouvre vivement son sac à main et en sort le petit mot d'Hinata. Celui qui accompagnait le bracelet. Elle les pose l'un à côté de l'autre et ça ne fait plus de doute dans son esprit. Il s'agit de l'écriture d'Hinata. Sakura sait, comme tout le monde à Konoha que la jeune fille est amoureuse de Narutp. Qu'elle ait osée, malgré sa timidité maladive, écrire une lettre, la surprend.

« C'est bon je suis prêt Sakura, s'écrit Naruto en déboulant dans la pièce principale vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche.

- Ah…, fit son amie en tentant de ranger discrètement le bout de papier mais Naruto lui attrape vivement la main.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demande-t-il, curieux, en le dépliant.

- Rien ! Rend moi ça ! s'écrit Sakura qui ne souhaite pas que le secret d'Hinata soit éventé par sa faute.

- Mais… Attend… C'est la même écriture ! Sakura, qui a écrit ça ? demande le jeune homme en regardant très sérieusement la konoichi qui se tait. Sakura, je dois savoir ! Tu ne comprends pas ça fait des années que cette personne m'offre un cadeau pour le solstice d'hiver et je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je veux la remercier ! Je veux savoir ! S'il te plaît Sakura-chan, dit moi de qui il s'agit ! »

Sakura se mordille la lèvre inférieure puis soupire.

« C'est le mot qui accompagné le cadeau que m'a fait Hinata.

- Hinata, murmure doucement le jeune homme en éloignant son regard des yeux verts de son amie, Hinata… »

Bien sur Hinata. Qui d'autre ? Sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son besoin de toujours penser aux autres avant elle, sa détermination cachée derrière sa franche, son tendre sourire. Soudain, Naruto se rend compte de tous ces petits détails qui confirment ça. Les évanouissements lorsqu'il est trop près d'elle, ses éternels rougissements quand ils se parlent. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi elle voulait le laisser copier sur sa feuille à l'examen des chuunins, pourquoi elle a repris son nindô face à Neji, pourquoi elle l'observe toujours, pourquoi elle prend exemple sur lui, pourquoi quand elle le regarde il a l'impression qu'elle sait tout, pourquoi elle lui a dit qu'il était meilleur que Sasuke il y a deux jours. Il s'aperçoit aussi depuis combien de temps elle l'aime. Depuis l'enfance. Depuis l'académie. Depuis dix ans. Dix ans qu'elle l'aime, l'admire. Il s'écroule sur le canapé, les jambes coupées. Hinata, cette petite fille timide à l'académie dont il ne savait rien à l'époque, a cru en lui. A cru en ses rêves et en sa volonté.

« Naruto ? le tire de ses pensées Sakura. Euh… Tu t'en doutais, non ? continue-t-elle gênée.

- Non.

- Ah… Alors t'es vraiment un baka, dit-elle avec humour. Parce que tout le village le sait à part toi.

- Merde, jure Naruto en s'insultant intérieurement pour son aveuglement.

- Mais… Naruto, demande alors la konoichi qui a peur de ce qu'il va dire, est ce que toi aussi tu l'aimes ? »

Le jeune homme la regarde un instant, perdu. Est-ce qu'il l'aime ? Il n'en sait rien à vrai dire. Il la connaît c'est vrai, grâce à leurs missions ensemble et aux fêtes. Il la considère comme une amie. Mais l'aime-t-il plus ?

« Naruto, et si on y allait, fait son amie en se levant le voyant perdu dans ses réflexions, les autres doivent nous attendre. »

* * *

_Alors voilà, Naruto découvre tout finalement... Comprend-t-on bien que l'erreur d'Hinata c'est d'avoir fait un mot à Sakura sur son cadeau ?_

_En tout cas toute réaction bonne ou mauvaise est la bienvenue ^^_


	6. Sentiments de Naruto et Sakura

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici le chapitre suivant que j'ai personnellement adoré écrire et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur, me suis-je peut être un peu trop emportée ? En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, ce chapitre est pour eux ^^ qui m'encouragent !

* * *

_

Chapitre 6

Hinata arrive en courant vers la place principale, Tenten est devant elle, habillée de son cadeau du solstice d'hiver. La robe près de son corps dévoile sa silhouette élancée et épouse parfaitement ses formes. L'Hyûga la trouve particulièrement superbe et elle n'est pas la seule vue la tête de Neji lorsqu'il les avait rejointes. Le bras qu'il a passé autour des épaules de Tenten semble bien dire ce qu'il pense : pas touche ! Hinata sourit en les voyants si mignons tout les deux. Puis comme toujours lorsqu'elle voit un couple, ses pensées la ramènent vers le large sourire de Naruto : a-t-il aimé son cadeau ? Bien sûr elle ne le saura pas, mais elle aimerait bien l'apprendre quand même. Savoir ce qu'il en pense et s'il apprécie les cadeaux qu'elle lui fait à chaque solstice. Et surtout, elle voudrait connaître quelle a été sa réaction suite à sa découverte de la déclaration… Le simple fait de penser à son audace fait rougir Hinata. Elle se demande si ça a été une bonne idée… Elle soupire, elle ne doit pas avoir de regrets, elle s'est promis de faire des efforts et c'est chose faite : elle a déclaré son amour au blondinet. D'accord indirectement, d'accord anonymement mais il n'empêche : elle s'est déclarée. Il sait maintenant que quelqu'un à Konoha l'aime même si c'est à sens unique. Elle secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser, elle est là pour s'amuser !

Avant de se lancer dans la foule à la recherche de leur groupe d'amis, elle jette un dernier regard à son apparence à travers la vitre d'un magasin. Malgré la température peu élevée, elle porte la robe offerte par sa meilleure amie, des sandales noires et a glissé dans ses cheveux une jolie fleur blanche qui a fleuri sur son balcon aujourd'hui.

« Hinata ! »

C'est Tenten qui agite la main dans sa direction l'intimant à s'approcher. Sous un des arbres du parc, Hinata distingue ses amis : Shino qui n'a pas vraiment fait d'effort vestimentaire, Kiba portant une chemise noire, Ino dans une robe bleu ciel renversante, Shikamaru qui parait ennuyé et baille aux corneilles. Plus loin, Choji près du buffet regarde les toasts au saumon qui vont finir dans son estomac tandis que Lee sautille de partout telle une puce électrique. Hinata s'approche d'eux, mais ne dit rien, elle a toujours préféré laisser les autres mener la conversation. Après tout, elle n'a rien d'intéressant à dire… Les voyant ainsi rire, parler, dire des blagues stupides et s'exciter, la jeune fille se rend compte à quel point elle les adore et que les voir heureux suffit à son bonheur. Enfin presque, pense-t-elle en apercevant au loin Naruto accompagné de Sakura qui s'avance vers eux. L'élève de Tsunade rayonne, Hinata ne peut s'empêcher de se trouver bien pâle et terne en comparaison. Lorsque que son regard se pose sur le blond, son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine et malgré la distance elle rougit. Elle se souvient de leur dernière rencontre où elle a pleuré dans ses bras, elle sent aussitôt son visage devenir cramoisi. Instinctivement elle se tripote les doigts, habitude qu'elle croyait pourtant avoir fait disparaître. Le regard que lui jette Kiba est assez explicite vu l'énorme sourire moqueur qui s'étale sur son visage : tu es toute rouge ! Hinata détourne la tête, se concentrant pour faire ralentir son cœur, stabiliser ses genoux qui tremblent et relever sa tête. Ils sont maintenant à moins de dix mètres.

Tout à coup, Hinata comprend que quelque chose cloche dans son attitude : il n'a pas levé la main vers eux en criant un puissant « Salut ! ». Il ne marche pas de façon déterminée, et il semble perdu dans des réflexions bien profondes. Quelque chose ne va pas. La jeune Hyûga croise son regard bleu océan qui fait s'arrêter de battre son cœur, et instantanément elle comprend que ce quelque chose qui ne va pas c'est elle. Il la fixe avec insistance, cherchant à la transpercer du regard comme pour y découvrir des réponses. Tout son univers s'affole et la jeune fille ne sait plus où se mettre pour éviter ses yeux. Pense-t-il lui aussi à leur étreinte d'il y a deux jours ? Regrette-il ? Sakura lui a-t-elle raconté leur rencontre de cet après-midi où elle s'est enfuie ? Des dizaines de questions s'entrechoquent dans sa tête, et pour ne pas avoir l'air stupide à le regarder explicitement, elle prend une gorgée de son jus de pomme.

Naruto la regarde, se fichant totalement que les autres le voient la dévisager ouvertement. Il s'en moque, il a l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Il l'a reconnue tout de suite, elle aussi porte une tenue pour l'occasion. Il se rend compte alors combien elle est belle. Pas bien grande certes, mais avec de jolies formes. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés derrière lesquels elle se cache, toujours repliée sur elle-même, lui donnent un côté mystérieux pas désagréable du tout. Ses joues ont pris, comme toujours quand il est là, une teinte rougeâtre. Elle est si timide et il trouve ça tellement adorable. De grands yeux de nacre lui mangent le visage, des yeux si envoûtants…Sa peau est pâle mais elle lui donne l'air d'un ange. Son ange… Soudain, il prend conscience en la voyant là au milieu des autres, que c'est elle qui est importante à ses yeux. La plus importante. Elle, sa présence discrète et rassurante, elle et sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son besoin de penser d'abord aux autres. Elle et son courage, sa détermination. Elle et son tendre sourire, son regard qui voit tout depuis toujours. Il n'a jamais su pourquoi quand elle le regardait de ses grands yeux purs il avait l'impression d'être le seul au monde qui compte. Mais maintenant, tout s'explique.

_« Est-ce que toi aussi tu l'aimes ? » _

La question de Sakura refait surface alors que ses amis le saluent de loin. Devenant alors d'une facilité déconcertante. Quel idiot ! C'est évident qu'il l'aime, il a envie de la protéger de défendre son côté fragile, de sécher ses larmes comme il y deux jours, il a envie d'écouter sa voix et de sentir son regard tendre sur lui. Ce regard qui le fait se sentir vivant, compris. Il a juste envie qu'elle soit à côté de lui, parce que c'est dans ces instants qu'il se sent le mieux. Il a envie de ses lèvres… De ses lèvres ? Oui, une soudaine envie de goûter à ses lèvres. Pourquoi résister ? Elle l'aime, elle l'a écrit. Il n'y a pas à se retenir. Il n'a pas envie de se retenir d'ailleurs.

« Naruto ? demande Sakura en le retenant soudain par la manche.

- Quoi ? réplique-t-il énervé d'avoir été stoppé dans son élan.

- Que… Enfin… Que vas-tu dire à Hinata ?

- La vérité, pourquoi ? demande-t-il étonné par sa question. »

La jeune konoichi aux cheveux roses lui sourit alors. Elle sait que Naruto l'aime depuis toujours, depuis qu'ils sont enfants il le clame sous tous les toits. Et il va aller le dire à Hinata parce que c'est ça la vérité. Aujourd'hui elle se rend compte qu'elle aussi est amoureuse du blond, et la déclaration de l'Hyûga la pousse à se décider à le lui dire. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais, Naruto pourrait tomber amoureux d'une autre fille qu'elle. Alors, comme elle sait qu'il l'aime et qu'il n'attend qu'un geste de sa part pour l'embrasser, elle l'avoue.

« Je t'aime, lâche-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Mais le jeune homme n'a pas la réaction attendue, au lieu de venir l'embrasser et de la prendre dans ses bras, il la regarde interdit. Sachant qu'il est un peu long à la détente, la konoichi prend les devants et vivement vient poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Naruto reste quelques secondes les bras ballants, stupéfait par la soudaine déclaration d'amour de son amie. Ce baiser, il l'a tant désiré étant enfant, l'espérant comme un miracle, comme le ciel. Il a toujours cru que ce moment serait magique, tout simplement merveilleux. Mais il n'y a rien, absolument rien. Ce n'est pas elle qu'il veut embrasser. Ce n'est pas la bonne fille.

Hinata ! pense-t-il en écartant brusquement d'une Sakura étonnée. Il la cherche du regard, la trouve : ses yeux nacrés sont ronds, parmi ses amis qui le fixent eux aussi. Mais leurs réactions à eux ne l'intéressent pas. Quand il croise son regard, et voit des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues pâles, quelque chose se brise en lui. Il l'a faite pleurer ! Il fait le geste de s'élancer vers elle pour lui dire que ce qu'elle vient de voir c'est faux, que c'est avec elle qu'il a envie d'être. Elle et personne d'autre ! Mais il est stoppé par Sakura qui le retient par la manche, son regard perplexe le scrute un instant avant qu'elle ne demande.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Désolé, lâche-t-il.

- Mais… Tu m'aimes ! Tu l'as toujours dit ! Tu m'as offert ce collier !

- Sakura, c'était il y a longtemps et mes sentiments ont changé depuis. Je t'ai offert le collier parce que c'est le solstice d'hiver et que tu es ma meilleure amie, comme une sœur tu…

- Mais moi je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

- Non, dit-il avec sérieux, tu aimes ce que je suis devenu, tu as toujours été exaspérée par moi avant, tu m'as toujours repoussé. Tu n'aimes qu'une facette de moi, et tu sais bien que cette facette tu la prends en second choix parce que Sasuke n'est plus là. Alors arrête de mentir Sakura, tu aimes Sasuke mais puisque tu ne peux pas l'avoir tu...

- Tais-toi ! »

La jeune fille le fixe de ses yeux émeraude, l'ordre a claqué dans l'air coupant toute communication. Elle finit par baisser la tête et pleure sur son malheur. Elle ne regarde pas son ami qui s'éloigne lentement, enfoncée dans une peine dont finalement elle ne connaît pas l'origine. Le rejet de Naruto ? L'absence pesante de Sasuke ? La vérité dans la réponse de son coéquipier ? Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Laissant les larmes couler, ces larmes qui soulagent, qui la calment. Elle s'enfonce dans la foule, ne voulant pas avoir à supporter les regards de ses amis. Pas pour l'instant, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Naruto se détourne de Sakura et s'avance vers le groupe de ninjas que forment ses amis. Mais elle n'est plus là. Il jette des regards vifs aux alentours mais la jeune fille semble introuvable. Alors avec impatience, essuyant les regards glacials de Kiba, Neji et Tenten, il demande :

« Où est Hinata ? »

* * *

_Fufufu je suis une sadique, j'adore le suspense ! XD Enfin bref, j'attends vos avis quant à la crédibilité du chapitre, les sentiments de Naruto envers Hinata, la déclaration de Sakura et la réponse de Naruto. Un peu tout quoi, mais c'est important pour moi alors merci !^^_


	7. Sur le même chemin

_Coucou, _

_Voilà le chapitre avec la confrontation Hinata-Naruto qui j'espère vous plaira... Merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, grâce à eux je m'accroche ! _

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 7

Hinata est partie en courant. Le baiser de Naruto et Sakura a été pour elle comme un coup dans l'estomac, elle savait bien que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre mais le voir là, sous ses yeux… Le coup est dur a encaissé. Elle sait qu'elle aurait du faire preuve de courage et rester sans rien dire, de simplement les féliciter. Mais c'est trop dur et encore une fois elle a fuit. Parce que finalement, c'est la meilleure solution et la seule chose qu'elle sait faire. Ces années d'efforts acharnés n'ont servit à rien, elle n'est toujours pas assez courageuse. Elle a encore fuit. Et puis, elle n'a pas envie de gâcher la fête du solstice de ses amis avec des pleurs. Parce qu'en plus elle pleure, rage-t-elle furieusement en se collant une gifle. Elle ne doit pas pleurer, elle devrait plutôt être contente qu'il soit heureux avec celle qu'il aime… elle devrait…

Soudain, son pied droit accroche une pierre plus grosse que les autres et elle s'affale de tout son long au beau milieu de la rue. Face contre terre, elle a du mal à respirer mais elle n'a plus envie de se relever comme elle le faisait avant. Elle n'a plus envie de rien. Pourtant le manoir des Hyûga est à quelques rues à peine, elle devrait aller s'y réfugier au lieu de s'humilier en restant étalée par terre. Mais la froide maison n'arrivera pas à réchauffer son cœur glacé. De plus, elle risque de croiser son père qui fête le solstice avec le conseil du clan, entre anciens comme le veut la tradition. Avec ceux qui la méprisent pour sa faiblesse. Elle sait pourtant que dans sa chambre il y a Fubuki mais la petite chatte n'arrivera pas non plus à la faire sourire cette fois. Cette fois c'est trop dur, cette fois c'est trop douloureux : il faut qu'elle oublie l'amour qu'elle porte à Naruto depuis toujours.

« Ça va mademoiselle ? demande soudain une voix. »

Une main se tend, et Hinata lève la tête. Un sourire amical sur le visage d'un vieil homme, un sourire réconfortant. La konoichi attrape la main tendue et se redresse. Comme toujours elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour se relever après un échec ou un malheur. Elle tente de reprendre contenance et de lui sourire en remerciement mais ses larmes coulent sans s'arrêter, elle n'arrive pas à se calmer. Le vieil homme, étonné, lui tapote l'épaule.

« Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

- N…Non, lâche Hinata en tentant de se calmer. Ça…ça va…mer…merci. »

_Non ça ne va pas ! Pas du tout !_

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ça n'a pas l'air, insiste gentiment le vieil homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ou…oui, je…je vais ren…rentrer…J'hab…J'habite tout… tout près, bégaie la jeune fille entre ses pleurs.

- D'accord, au revoir, finit-il par dire en s'éloignant, joyeux solstice d'hiver mademoiselle !

- Joyeux sol…solstice d'hiv…d'hiver, murmure l'Hyûga en réponse. »

Elle entreprend d'essuyer son visage couvert de poussière et de ses larmes. Tout en hoquetant, elle respire profondément et longuement. Se calme. Les pleurs sont finis mais la douleur est là, ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse qui s'installe un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle n'est plus qu'une coquille vide habitée par le chagrin d'un amour impossible. Alors elle reprend lentement sa marche, son genou écorché lors de sa chute lui fait mal. Mais elle n'en a cure, elle laisse le sang couler tout en avançant doucement. Soudain, elle l'entend. Sa voix à lui, qui l'appelle.

« Hinata ! Hinata ! »

Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine, lentement elle s'arrête pour se retourner et le regarder courir dans sa direction. Elle essaie de ne pas avoir l'air misérable, époussette vivement sa robe et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Et il est devant elle, essoufflé avec une mine indéfinissable. Elle se sent rougir lorsqu'il plante ses yeux bleus dans les siens et tente d'échapper à son regard en détournant la tête. Il l'a certainement poursuivie parce qu'il l'a vue partir et ne comprend pas. Comme un ami. Comme un ami qui s'inquiète pour une amie. Alors, tandis qu'il reprend son souffle, essayant de dire quelque chose, elle articule difficilement des mots qui lui coûtent, des mots qui la minent, qui sonnent faux.

« Je suis con…contente pour…pour toi…et…et…Sakura, Naru… Naruto-kun »

Puis elle tente de s'éloigner mais son poignet est retenu par Naruto qui la fixe perplexe par ces félicitations.

« Quoi ? Hinata, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne sors pas avec Sakura, explique-t-il. Je ne l'aime pas comme ça.»

Hinata n'en croit pas ses oreilles, elle est si étonnée qu'elle se retourne et le regarde sans rougir.

« Mais…mais…tu… Enfin vous…vous êtes embrassés, dit-elle timidement, gênée par sa main autour de son poignet.

- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé parce qu'elle croit m'aimer, j'ai été surpris. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi à part de l'amitié.

- Ah…, murmure la konoichi dont le cœur se gonfle d'espoir puis se rendant compte qu'elle a eu un comportement assez explicite en s'enfuyant elle tente de s'expliquer, je…enfin…je… c'était…

- Merci pour le tableau, il est magnifique, lui sourit-il tendrement. Tu as bien choisi.

- Le…le…le tableau ? murmure la jeune fille étonnée. »

_Comment sait-il ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Personne n'est au courant !_

« Oui, le tableau. Merci aussi pour tous les autres cadeaux que tu m'as offert aux autres solstices pendant dix ans. »

La jeune fille ne répond pas, et le silence s'immisce entre eux, comme une barrière. Naruto le brise aussitôt.

« Hinata ?

- Comment… Comment as-tu su ? finit-elle par demander en observant ses pieds.

- Tu as commis l'erreur d'écrire un mot sur le paquet à Sakura et ton écriture est assez reconnaissable, explique-t-il en la regardant tout sourire, mais grâce à ça je sais enfin qui m'offre ces cadeaux depuis toujours. Tu n'en as peut être pas conscience, mais ça m'a toujours remonté le moral. J'attendais toujours le moment où j'allais le voir sur le pas de ma porte, avec le message qui l'accompagnait. »

Le message ! Hinata déjà rouge par la découverte de Naruto finit par devenir cramoisie. Elle a du mal à respirer, évite les yeux du blond. Mais la fuite n'est plus possible, il la tient par le poignet doucement mais fermement. Cherche ses yeux.

Le temps de la fuite est révolu.

« Tu sais Hinata, continue-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, j'ai…

- J'ai toujours pensé Naruto, toujours, tout ce que j'ai écrit, dit-elle la tête baissée, les joues en feu mais la voix décidée, je sais qu'un jour tu seras Hokage, que tu seras respecté et que tout le monde verra combien tu es gentil et fort. J'en suis convaincue. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais fort parce que tu n'abandonnes jamais. Tu te fixes un objectif et tu ne t'arrêtes pas avant de l'avoir atteint, et tu vois moi…moi je t'admire pour ça. Parce qu'avec tes sourires, ton courage et ton entêtement tu m'as appris à ne jamais abandonner. A toujours suivre son nindô. Pour moi tu es le ninja le plus fort du village, plus fort que Neji, que Sasuke, que Shino et que n'importe qui, parce que tu…tu es le seul qui malgré les moqueries, les injures et le mépris, a continué à faire des efforts pour prouver ce que tu vaux. Moi, quand je te vois je reprends courage, et je garde espoir. Mais pourtant… tu sembles ne pas voir cette force et tu paraît si…si troublé comme si tu portais un énorme fardeau…, finit-elle par dire les joues toutes rouges par son audace.

- Hinata…, souffle-t-il simplement, étonné par la tirade de la jeune fille d'ordinaire timide. »

Il est plus que touché. Il est rassuré, il se sent bien. Elle a tout compris. Tous ces compliments, cette admiration, toute cette conviction dans la voix d'Hinata, c'est comme… comme une récompense bien plus grande que ce qu'il avait imaginé pour tous ses efforts acharnés. Comme une glace à la vanille après des jours en plein désert. Hinata le comprend et le voit tel qu'il est, sans faux–semblant, sans tromperie. Il est bien à côté d'elle, il a l'impression d'être entier, d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui l'accepte tel quel, qui le comprend. Quelqu'un qui le complète.

« Et…et…même…si…si, recommence-t-elle à bégayer, tu ne... ne partages…pas ce que j'ai… j'ai écrit. J'espère juste que…que tu accepteras que je marche…à…à côté de toi…que je… que je te suive de loin. Parce que… c'est… c'est… c'est tout ce que je souhaite…

- Hinata tu sais, il déglutit ayant peur de sa réaction mais ne pouvant lui cacher s'il veut l'avoir à ses côtés, il faut que tu saches que…que je… je suis Kyûbi. »

Voilà il l'a dit. L'Hyûga relève la tête, ses yeux sont débordants d'amour. Il n'y a aucune crainte, aucune peur, aucun dégoût. Juste une tendresse qui inonde le cœur de Naruto, l'apaisant comme ce baume qu'elle lui a donné à l'examen chuunin.

« Non. Tu n'es pas Kyûbi. Tu es l'enfant en qui Kyûbi a été scellé. Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es Naruto Uzumaki, celui qui bébé nous a tous sauvé du démon renard. Tu nous as tous sauvé lorsqu'on l'a mis en toi, et aujourd'hui encore, tu…tu nous protèges de lui en l'ayant en toi.

- Alors tu n'as pas peur, demande doucement Naruto.

- De… de quoi je dois avoir peur Naruto-kun ? demande-t-elle timidement. Je ne crains rien avec toi.

- Alors, si tu n'as pas peur de moi Hinata, je veux que tu marches à côté moi. Parce que tu vois, moi j'ai besoin de toi pour avancer, de toi et personne d'autre, dit-il en posant son front contre le sien. Je t'aime ! »

Hinata va exploser, son cœur s'est arrêté, transpercé par son regard bleu. Ses joues se sont enflammées de plus belle sous son sourire. Il l'aime. Il l'aime. Il l'aime chantonne son âme. Elle a envie de pleurer de joie.

« Je t'aime Naruto. »

A cet instant, le visage couvert de poussière, les joues roses, décoiffée, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer, et le regard brillant, lui disant de sa voix fluette et clair qu'elle l'aime, Naruto ne l'a jamais vue aussi belle. Il est amoureux incontestablement et irrévocablement… Il se penche alors vers elle, et Hinata se met sur la pointe des pieds pour venir doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son parfum vanillé lui chatouille les narines et ses lèvres sont douces… Il l'enveloppe dans ses bras et glisse doucement sa langue dans sa bouche. Hinata passe ses bras autour de son cou, laissant libre court à ses sentiments, répondant avec passion à son baiser. Une brûlante chaleur a envahi son corps. Elle a l'impression de voler, elle a envie de hurler, de danser, de crier, de chanter… Tout se mêle au rythme de leurs langues. Tout s'entrechoque dans son esprit. Son univers bascule venant rejoindre celui de Naruto. Puis ils se détachent manquant d'air. A regret. Il lui sourit, elle lui sourit, leurs fronts se touchent. Un sentiment de béatitude et d'amour les inonde. Chacun a l'impression d'être à sa place dans les bras de l'autre.

Plus rien d'autre ne compte.

_Et main dans la main, la petite fille timide et l'enfant renard_

_Marchent, maintenant, ensemble sur le même chemin.

* * *

_

_Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre mais on s'en rapproche ^^, finalement je n'y croyais pas mais j'ai réussit à écrire ce dialogue... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Y a-t-il quelque chose de bizarre ? C'est peu être un peu trop à l'eau de rose... Enfin…_

_Vos avis m'intéressent ! Reviews !^^_


	8. Epilogue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Tadaaaaaaamm ! Quel bonheur d'avoir fini... J'ai réussit à la finir ! Quel infini plaisir cela procure d'avoir écrit et fini cette fic... Et quelle tristesse aussi, parce que c'est fini. Mais je n'avais pas envie de plus continuer, je voulais laisser une fin ouverte pour que ce soit vous et votre imagination qui rêvent au futur d'Hinata et Naruto. _  
_En espérant que cela vous plaira et en remerciant ceux qui laissent des commentaires, c'est gentil et très encourageant ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir avancer mon autre fic de Naruto !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_

Épilogue

Elle se souvient encore de la réaction de ses amis quand elle était revenue vers eux main dans la main avec Naruto. Il y avait de cela quelques semaines, lors du solstice d'hiver. Un sourire béa sur leurs lèvres, se dévorant du regard. Pas besoin d'avoir 200 de QI pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Kiba avait poussé un hurlement de victoire, tournoyant autour d'eux comme Akamaru qui partageait sa joie sans réellement la comprendre. Shikamaru n'avait pas bougé, comme d'ordinaire, mais le sourire ironique qui s'était accroché sur son visage avait été assez évocateur de ce qu'il pensait. Ino ainsi que Tenten s'étaient jetées sur elle, l'étouffant par un énorme câlin et au passage par une dizaine de félicitations. Shino avait simplement sourit songeant probablement qu'il était grand temps que Naruto se rende compte que sa coéquipière se mourrait d'amour pour lui. Neji l'avait enlacée rapidement car Naruto avait aussitôt passé ses bras autour de la jeune fille comme par peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Totalement ridicule et inutile. Car elle aussi s'accrochait désespérément à lui comme s'il allait s'évaporer tel un doux songe. Comme si tout n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Mais non, ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes et leurs baisers passionnés, acclamés par leurs amis, n'avaient rien d'un rêve. Ils étaient aussi vrais, brillants et enflammés que les feux d'artifices lâchés en fin de soirée. Qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup regardé d'ailleurs. Le corps de Naruto si proche du sien avait occupé toutes ses pensées, tout comme sa main dans la sienne.

Et puis Sakura était apparue devant eux, Hinata avait redouté sa réaction. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de fort, violent ou alors un regard désespérément triste qui l'aurait fait culpabilisé. Mais la konoichi aux cheveux rose avait pris amicalement son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour ensuite faire de même avec elle un peu plus longtemps. Lui glissant à l'oreille quelques mots qui restaient ancrés dans la mémoire de la jeune fille :

_« Je suis contente pour toi, tu le mérites Hinata. Prend soi de lui et excuse moi. » _

La jeune Hyûga avait juste resserré son étreinte, trop submergée par ses émotions pour pouvoir exprimer quelque chose. Naruto avait voulut lui acheter un cadeau pour chacun des présents qu'elle lui avait offert durant les dix derniers solstices d'hiver. Mais Hinata avait refusé tout net, un sourire radieux et sincère sur ses lèvres. Il lui avait déjà fait le plus beau des cadeaux pour ce solstice. Un cadeau qui avait surpassé toutes ses espérances. Bien plus précieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui offrir. Infiniment plus. Son amour et sa présence. Et il n'avait même pas conscience du bonheur qu'il lui distillait. En bon Naruto amoureux qu'il était. Tout comme elle n'avait pas conscience que c'était réciproque. En bonne Hinata amoureuse qu'elle était.

Aujourd'hui, le vent froid souffle sur Konoha et une neige éclatante tombe silencieusement du ciel. Les flocons dansent une dernière lente et unique valse avant d'aller se déposer sur le sol déjà blanc, les arbres grelottent sous la bise. Leurs branches s'entrechoquent. Le fond de l'air est mordant et frais. Pourtant, Hinata n'a pas froid. Elle se trouve au dessus des Hokages, là où le vent est le plus fort, là où toute vie semble avoir disparut dans ce paysage gelé. Et Hinata n'a pas froid. Sa tête est posée sur l'épaule de Naruto, ses doigts sont entrelacés avec les siens, pelotonnée tout contre lui, elle n'a pas froid. Avec lui, elle n'aura plus jamais froid.

Après de lui tout lui semble possible.

Tandis qu'elle sent son souffle tiède contre sa tête lorsqu'il vient poser son crâne au dessus du sien, le souvenir du jour de son anniversaire lui revient en mémoire. Et elle ferme les yeux pour l'effacer. Elle a tourné une page de sa vie et l'avenir qui s'annonce est aussi vierge que la neige sur les toits de Konoha. Elle ne veut pas repenser aux moments douloureux, aux peines et aux chagrins du passé. Naruto se lève, elle le suit.

« J'ai faim, s'exclame-t-il le visage rayonnant, on va manger un bout ?

- A Ichiraku ? propose-t-elle malicieusement un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Hina, rien que pour ça je retomberai amoureux de toi, réplique-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. »

La jeune fille frissonne lorsqu'il prononce tendrement son surnom. Rouge comme toujours, elle franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparent leurs bouches et vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il répond à son baiser avec passion, dévorant ses lèvres, enflammant son corps. La faisant chavirer.

Maintenant Hinata est sûre d'une chose, la vie a n'a jamais été aussi belle revêtue des couleurs du bonheur.

_« N'oublie pas que le bonheur est à portée de main pour qui avance sur le chemin de la vie. Même dans les moments les plus sombres il subsiste une lueur d'espoir qu'on ne voit que si on y croit. »_

_

* * *

Voilà c'est bien fini ! Bon alors pour fêter ça je veux un commentaire de tous ceux qui l'on lue !^^ Parce que je suis friande de commentaires constructifs, ou juste avec compliments. Ça donne envie d'en écrire plus ! Merci de m'avoir lut jusqu'au bout ! (Pas trop dur ? Chiant ? Ennuyant ? Guimauve ? Nul ?) _

_Bref, j'attends vos réactions ^^_


End file.
